Haven't seen you around here
by Neko Neko Cutie Lover
Summary: The gang meets a new monster. OC is based on the slender man.


**Disclaimer: I dont own Rosario+Vampire... hate all you want , I love my OC :)  
**

**"**Oh Tsukune."

"Oh Moka."

"Oh Tsukune! Kurumu said pushing Moka over and rubbing her breasts on him.

"Tsukune!" Yukari squealed waving her magic wand with a washtub falling on the poor succubus jumping on the poor teen.

Mizore observed them as the pair got into a fistfight.

"I'm sorry but Tsukune my is mine..." the yuki-onna said dreamily gazing at him blushing.

Mizore's lollypop was almost finished and searched for another one in her pocket.

"Crap.. , I'll see you guys later" Mizore said waving back and giving a wink at Tsukune.

The snow woman stood up and walked to the small school store.

"Hey Ruby , I need a couple packs of lolly pops , you know to maintain my tempature." she said.

"Here you go!" the witch smiled handing them over.

Mizore payed her and walked back to the classroom while unwrapping a lolly and sticking it into her mouth.

"Hey Mizore! We got a newbie!" Yukari shouted waving over at her.

"Really , who-" Mizore began but then Miss Nekonome interrupted her.

"Get in your seats class nya~!" she started as everyone sat down

"We have a new student here at Yokai , may I introduce you to Tsukiko Furumori nya~!" she said jumping!

Tsukiko Furumori appeared to be pale with long silver hair reaching just below her waist , black eyes , and was wearing the regular school uniform. She had a bored expression on her face. It reminded the gang of Moka in vampire form just slightly different. Could this be another vampire?

"Please make her feel welcome!~" she said tipping over crashing on the ground.

"Ooops silly me , now lets start~!" Miss Nekonome said standing up her tail swaying. And the clumsy teacher began telling everyone to not change into their monster form despite her's already shown and ect.

**After class (lunch)**

"Hi Tsukiko , my name is Moka Akashiya!" Moka said walking over to the girl who was sitting alone.

"Hello." she said in a boring raspy drone.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

The girl nodded and walked over to where Kurumu , Mizore , Yukari , and Tsukune were sitting.

"Hey guys , I know we all met Tsukiko and maybe we should get to know her more!" Moka said cheerfully.

"Okay Hi Tsukiko , my name is Yukari Sendo um.. I'm a witch and I just love Moka and Tsukune and Tsukune is the boy over here!" Yukari said cheerfully pointing at him.

"Aren't we not supposed to know each others monster identity?" droned Tsukiko.

"By the way I'm Kurumu Kurono and I'm a succubus , most of us show our monster form since we don't really care.." Kurumu started.

"Like you." snickered Yukari.

"Shut up you little hypocrite!" yelled Kurumo smaking the girl on the head which ended up with a golden washtub on her head.

"Oh also , Moka's a vampire and Mizore's a yuki-onna but we don't know what kind of monster Tsukune is!" Yukari squealed popping up behind Kurumu.

"Hey by the way , what type of monster are you?" asked the yuki-onna.

"Yeah , I'm actually quite curious?" Moka asked kindly giving the girl a cute smile.

"That's classified." and with that the mysterious girl stood up and left just as the bell rang.

Confusion swept over the group as they watched the girl's silvery hair sway as she walked back the classroom.

**Later on in the day around 7:00 PM**

Yukari was taking a walk around the woods that surrounded Yokai Academy. The little dark haired witch hummed to herself quietly. How shall she get Tsukune to notice her more? Suddenly she saw a dark shape through the deep part of the woods. Curiously the girl followed the trail in which the shadow was. Suddenly she she saw a tall creature with no face bald ,wearing a long skirt reaching it's ankles with a dress shirt , black tie and waist jacket. The most noticable of all was it's tentacles and long arms. Yukari screamed and took out her wand cast a spell on the creature dropping a gold washing tub on it , but it didn't flinch. She ran from the forest away to turn back. Was it following her?

Tsukaki sighed sitting back down on a rock closing her eyes as she transformed back into her original form. Her hair fell back against her back. Somehow it felt good to be here in the night as she pressed back against the cool rock. She didn't mean to scare Yukari , the girl just wanted a reminder of home. Besides she was a "slender woman" after all.

**I planned this story a couple days ago. I hope you like it since I've been thinking about this nonstop! Please don't hate on this or me º^º  
**

**I haven't read the manga but I'm getting to it since I heard its awesome**

**By the way Furu=old Mori=forest I think so thats how I got her name hence "moon child of the old forest"**


End file.
